


The Devils Pet

by Moonlessnite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnite/pseuds/Moonlessnite
Summary: This is a short coda for a writing challenge that takes place after the last scene in Devils Bargain, Season 13, episode 13.





	The Devils Pet

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE EPISODE! MAJOR SPOILERS!

Cold.

It’s always cold. Damp. Dark.

He has no idea how long he’s been held captive.

Weeks.

Years.

Millennia?

Not that it matters. Evil Colonel Sanders is never going to let him out. The nickname makes him want to laugh, pulling at the stitches on his mouth. Which immediately makes him want to cry.

Periodic bouts of torture are the only time he gets to see outside his Enochian laced prison cell. Since the demon didn’t like the mocking names Gabriel had given him, he’d taken a page out of the Tricksters own playbook. Sewed his mouth shut, like they once did to liars and sinners.

He was definitely both. It was probably nothing less than he deserved.

Gabriel didn’t know who the human was Asmodeus had brought down, and he didn’t care. He’d been grateful for the tiny bit of light that had come in, allowing him to see something. Anything. When the opening to the door had closed again, he’d simply dropped his head back down in defeat.

Weeks.

Years.

He was kept weak, his Grace drained down to almost nothing to keep him compliant.

Starving.

Thirsty. 

Pain. 

Misery was his constant companion in a world gone lifeless for him. Gabriel knew nothing but the dank cell and the rack where he was taken out and beaten when the demon was bored. 

He didn't know how long he'd been in this particular cell. Asmodeus moved him around a lot. 

It didn't matter though. One hole was as good as the next. 

Until……screaming. Muffled through the thick walls. A thud. Softer voices. Then the clank of metal.

Gabriel slowly raises his head, his vision swimming when the small window to his hell opens, and a voice he never thought he’d hear again says his name in disbelief.

“Gabriel?!”

**Author's Note:**

> SQUEEEAAAALLL! MY BABY IS BACK!
> 
> Guys, you have no idea how insanely excited I am about this. Sabriel LIVES!!!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Devils Pet [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635261) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
